Wolf's fang city
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: HPDM UAL'ouest sauvage, une histoire d'amour entre un cowboy solitaire et le fils d'un riche propriétaire aux capacités étranges. EN REECRITURE
1. prologue

**Titre:** Wolf's fang city

**Genre:** Slash HP/DM; UA; Romance/humour/aventure

**Auteur:** Yuyoko (yukipiyoko)

**Rating**: Pour l'instant c'est du PG.. Mais ça évolura, donc je préfère mettre M tout de suite XD

**Résumé**: L'ouest sauvage, histoire d'amour entre un cow-boy solitaire et farouche mercenaire(drago) et le fils d'un riche propriétaire aux capacités étranges. (Harry)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire un UA. Comme j'aime bien les western, j'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure idée à exploiter. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue :**

La nuit n'était pas tombée depuis longtemps sur les larges plaines du Texas, mais déjà le ciel était illuminé de milliers d'étoiles. Elles éclairaient d'une lueur céleste le toit de Godric's Hollow, la demeure des Potter. Elles n'étaient pas les seules d'ailleurs; la lune elle aussi, de sa parfaite rondeur et plus grosse que jamais semblait vouloir marquer ce jour si particulier en donnant à la nuit une clarté apaisante.

Daves Potter et sa femme Elise avaient immigré aux états unis depuis l'Angleterre le siècle dernier. Ils s'étaient installés d'abord en Louisiane avec la famille Française d'Elise. Ils n'avaient alors rien de plus que leur courage et leurs 4 mains. Mais à une époque où l'on pouvait avoir de la terre pour une bouchée de pain, ils réussirent à obtenir un petit terrain qu'ils agrandirent à force de travail et finirent par posséder plusieurs grandes exploitations. Mais ils étaient contre l'esclavage et décidèrent d'envoyer leur fils Nicolas, sa femme et leur fils James de 8 ansau Texas en 1849,où ils organisèrent des fuites d'esclaves secrètes,vers l'Oklahoma.

Nicolas et sa famille, s'installèrent sur un petit terrain proche d'une jolie petite ville appelé Wolf's fang city. Située dans les grandes plaines fertiles, pas très loin du plateau d'Edward et irrigué généreusement par l'un des affluents du colorado ; c'était un emplacement idéal. Sans jamais abandonner face aux éléments, ou à la fourberie humaine, et aux prix de nombreux efforts, ils avaient réussit à faire grandir leur propriété. Ils avaient cultivé leur terre, puis avaient réussit à engager quelques hommes pour les aider et avait augmenté leur rendement et donc leur terrain. Puis ils avaient acheté des animaux complétant ainsi leur entreprise familiale qui petit à petit devint plus que fructueuse.. Le jeune homme aussi travailleur et obstiné que son père ne fit que décupler leur fortune. Il se spécialisa dans l'élevage tandis que Daves s'occupait du patrimoine en Louisiane

C'est ainsi que bientôt, la famille Potter fut connue comme l'une des plus riches familles du Sud du Texas et de Louisiane,après 10 ans de dur labeur.

Daves Potter légua tout à son fils et à sa fille. Celle-ci resta en Louisiane et Nicolas et elle se partagèrent la gestion du patrimoine.

Ils possédaient plusieurs cultures de cotons et de céréales, quelques pâturages et des centaines de têtes de bétails..

Aujourd'hui, la famille Potter ne vivait plus dans une petite cabane sans parquet et rudimentaire. Elle possédait une somptueuse maison victorienne entourée de Jardins magnifiques, que Nicolas avait fait construire pour sa femme Nathalie que la vie au ranch fatiguait.

Ce soir là de l'an de grâce 1863, était un soir important pour la famille Potter. James Potter, le seul fils de Nicolas tournait en rond dans le grand salon comme un lion en cage alors que sa femme Lily était enfermée avec le médecin dans la chambre d'à côté depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. La famille et les amis étaient réunis avec lui, attendant avec frustration que la naissance ait lieu. L'année avait été très mauvaise jusqu'alors et la sécheresse rendait les terres arides et les troupeaux difficiles à gérer. De plus, la guerre de sécession faisait rage et on demandait à de plus en plus de jeunes gens de venir se battre. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils devrait bientôt fuir vers les Etats du nord. En attendant, dans leur coin reculé, ilsétaient encore à l'abris et en profitait pour aider le plus d'esclaves possibles. Mais le climat n'était pas très gaie. Ce grand évènement amenait un peu de joie dans la maisonnée

La famille en question était composée du Grand père, Nicolas,quià 42 ans, s'occupait toujours du ranch mais avait laissé une bonne partie de la gestionà son fils. Et du premier enfant de James, Jonathan Nicolas Potter, qui du haut de ses trois ans ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son père avait l'air si stressé. Confortablement lové dans son fauteuil préféré avec sa peluche qu'il avait prénommé Moony , il était plutôt fatigué. Il voulait absolument voir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur naître, mais il commençait à être tard pour son petit corps, et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul malgré ses efforts pour les garder ouvert. Mais il résisterait ! Il se l'était promis.

A côté de lui, Sirius Black, l'homme de confiance et meilleur ami de James avait l'air aussi anxieux que lui.

En effet, l'opération semblait durer plus longtemps que prévu, et les adultes commençaient à être inquiets.

Pour les soutenir moralement, Arthur Weasley et sa femme Molly étaient venus en renfort.

Arthur était le maire de Wolf's Fang, mais aussi l'ami de James et de Nicolas.Un de ses fils travaillaient déjà comme cow-boy pour le brun et était aussi présents, ainsi que les5 autres enfants Weasley, dont le petit dernier, né quelques mois plus tôt qui dormaient dans les bras de Molly.

« Il y a un problème Sirius… » murmura James en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. « Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne prend pas autant de temps normalement. »

Sa voix montrait clairement qu'il était paniqué. Sirius se leva vivement et prit son ami par les épaules.

« Calme toi James, Tu n'aideras pas Lily en paniquant, ne t'inquiète pas, ta femme est entre de bonnes mains, tout se passera bien. »

« Oui.. Mais Mais… Oh mon dieu Sirius… Si .. Et si il y avait vraiment un problème… Et si Lily et notre enfant ne s'en sortaient pas… » fit il les larmes aux yeux.

« Arrête de dire ça ! Ce qui viendra à bout de ta femme n'est pas prêt d'être inventé! j'en suis sûr ! Lily est forte ! »

« T'as raison… Mais… »

« Allez, asseyez vous James. A la naissance de Fred et George, Molly est resté en travaille pendant plus de 8 heures, j'ai cru avoir un ulcère. Mais si ça ce trouve, vous aurez une bonne surprise. » fit alors Arthur en raccompagnant James jusqu'au sofa coûteux.

Nicolas ne disait rien. Cette nuit lui rappelait trop les circonstances de la mort de sa femme. Mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'il arriverait la même chose à sa belle fille et il ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils. Sa femme avait une santé fragile, il avait été fou de la laisser porter un deuxième enfant. Lily, elle, était une femme de poigne. Qui avait réussit à ranger son fils impétueux. Non.. Lily ne mourrait pas comme sa chère Nathalie, emmenant avec elle leur enfant.

Nicolas repoussa un sanglot passant sa main dans sa masse de cheveux grisonnante alors que de douloureux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il respira un bon coup et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre.

Une autre heure passa dans un silence accablant, juste troublé par le tic tac désespérant de la grande horloge du salon.

Et puis soudain, des cris percèrent ce silence si lourd, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'était comme si un poids immense s'était levé de Godric's Hollow.

L'air semblait déjà plus respirable.

Les pleures de cet enfant étaient comme une bouffée d'oxygène.  
Mais quelque chose inquiétait encore James.  
Et Lily ?  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin et un jeune homme aux mèches châtains sortit en soupirant de soulagement et en retirant ses gants de plastique en sang avant de les jeter.

Il leva la tête vers l'assemblé et leur fit un sourire joyeux bien que fatigué.

« C'est un garçon. » dit il d'une voix douce. « Un très beau garçon et la mère se porte à merveille. Tu peux aller la voir James mais pas longtemps. Lily a besoin de repos. »

James poussa un grand cris de joie avant de prendre Sirius dans ses bras et faisant ensuite de même avec le médecin.

« Merci Remus ! » s'écria t-il avant de se précipiter dans la chambre pour voir sa femme et son nouveau né.

Remus Lupin était le médecin de la ville, et comme Sirius, un ami d'enfance de James. Il était allé étudier à New York et avait très vite obtenu son diplôme. C'était un homme particulièrement intelligent qui avait fait la fierté de son université. Mais au lieu d'accepter les dizaine d'offres d'hôpitaux prestigieux il était simplement rentré à Wolf's Fang.

Sirius ne le savait pas, mais c'était pour lui que Remus était revenu. Car même si c'était un amour à sens unique, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans le brun.

Il se sentait parfois stupide de laisser une carrière si prometteuse derrière lui ; mais il y avait d'autres soirs comme celui-ci, où il était heureux d'être là. Car il était persuadé que personne d'autres à plusieurs kilomètres n'aurait pu faire une césarienne à Lily sans la tuer. L'enfant s'était présenté par le siège, mais en plus il avait manqué de s'étrangler avec le cordon ombilical. Sans les dons de Remus, on les aurait perdus tous les deux.

Oui, cet enfant était un miraculé.

Remus sourit avant de soupirer à nouveau de soulagement et se dirigea vers Sirius.

« Elle m'a donné du mal. » dit il doucement en posant son front sur l'épaule du grand brun.

« Tu as très bien travaillé Remus, tu peux être fier de toi. » Dit Sirius en caressant les cheveux de son « bien plus qu'ami ». Car même si le médecin ne le savait pas, il était pour Sirius quelqu'un de particulièrement important. Pas de la même façon que James.. Non.. D'une façon très différente…. Et effrayante.

Nicolas vint serrer la main du jeune homme châtain, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes de joie.

Dans le fauteuil, Jonathan, qui avait perdu sa bataille contre le sommeil quelques minutes plus tôt, se réveilla doucement. Il remarqua que Remus était sortit de la chambre et se précipita sur lui.

« Ma petite sœur est né ? » demanda t-il

« Non ! » fit Remus avec un sourire. Devant la mine déconfite du petit garçon, il rajouta.

« C'est un petit frère ! Fais y bien attention. »

Le visage de Jonathan se fendit d'un immense sourire.

« Ze peux aller le voir ? » demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr. » dit Remus. « Mais pas longtemps d'accord. »

Jonathan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita sur la porte, mais il entra le plus silencieusement qu'il put.

Il trouva son père assit à côté de sa mère qui elle, était couché contre lui.

« Entre. » lui dit James.

Jonathan sourit et monta sur le lit.

James découvrit un peu le bébé pour que son jeune frère puisse le voir.

Jonathan le dévisagea un moment. C'était un tout petit être à la peau claire. Une touffe de cheveux bataillait déjà sur sa tête, aussi noirs que ceux de son père, tandis que les siens étaient auburn comme ceux de sa mère.. Derrière ses mèches fines, on pouvait voir une petite tâche de couleur café au lait sur son front. Elle avait curieusement une forme d'éclair. Il fit un petit gazouillement en frottant d'un petit geste son nez microscopique. Il était si mignon.

« Il est vraiment minuscule. » déclara Jonathan. « Il aura vraiment besoin que ze le protèze. »

James éclata de rire.

« Il grandira, et il aura besoin de toi pour lui donner le bon exemple. » dit il.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda alors Jonathan.

« Harry. » fit doucement Lily. « Harry James Potter. »

* * *

« Eh bien ! Cette soirée a été riche en émotion. » fit Arthur Weasley, qui malgré son expérience s'était tout autant rongé les sangs que les autres. 

« Je crois qu'on va rentrer. Nous reviendrons vous voir bientôt. » fit alors Molly

« Merci d'être venu. » dit Nicolas en tendant sa main à Arthur et Molly. « Votre présence était importante pour James. Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il est très anxieux. »

« C'est normal » répondit Arthur en serrant la main de Nicolas.

Une fois les Weasley partis, Nicolas s'installa dans la véranda avec un verre de Wisky. Il le leva au ciel avec un sourire.

Dans l'espace nocturne lumineux, une nouvelle étoile s'allumait….

* * *

Dans son petit lit à barreau, une petite tête blonde sembla bouger, émergeant doucement de son sommeil. Il allait crier comme d'habitude, réclama son biberon nocturne quand ses grands yeux gris rencontrèrent le ciel par la fenêtre en face. Cette immense espace nocturne étincelant de petites lumières vives l'avait toujours captivé. 

Lorsque ce spectacle merveilleux mais néanmoins quotidien commença à l'ennuyer, il bailla en tendant ses petits bras potelés et regarda une dernière fois le ciel.

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'une nouvelle lumière apparut juste à l'endroit où il regardait.

L'enfant cligna des yeux. Captivée par cette nouvelle venue. Il le sentait, cette étoile était particulière. Oui, elle le protégerait. Il le sentait, elle était pour lui.

Le bébé se hissa sur ses petites jambes mal assurée en s'aidant des barreaux du lit et observa avidement la petite lumière qui semblait ne briller que pour lui.

« Que fais tu mon poussin ? »

Une femme dans une chemise de nuit élégante et visiblement riche venait de pénétrer dans la petite chambre. Elle s'était étonnée quand son horloge interne l'avait réveillée, dressée par la montre suisse qu'était son fils, de ne pas entendre son enfant hurler pour réclamer sa pitance.

Légèrement inquiète elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre d'à côté, un simple châle sur les épaules pour trouver son fils, étrangement calme, debout à fixer le ciel.

« Et qui a laissé cette fenêtre ouverte bon sang. Et si tu avais attrapé froid… ? Vraiment… » bougonna t-elle en s'approchant de la dite fenêtre.

« Heureusement que le temps est doux. » dit elle avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers l'enfant. « Tu as vu comme ce ciel est dégagé mon chéri ? »

L'enfant ne répondait pas. Il continuait à fixer un point dans le ciel, comme hypnotisé.

La femme regarda le ciel à son tour, mais elle ne voyait rien de spécial.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux.

La réaction du poupin fut immédiate et il cligna des yeux comme sortit de sa transe avant d'éclater en pleure.

La femme le prit dans ses bras.

« Ca y est, tu as faim maintenant ? » fit elle avec un sourire en emportant le bébé avec elle aux cuisines.

L'enfant tendit sa petite main vers la fenêtre et ne la quitta pas des yeux avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue.

Bientôt, il oublierait ce qu'il avait vu en ce soir de Juillet.

Il vivrait sa vie, comme un petit garçon normal.

Mais cette étoile pourtant, brillerait toujours avec lui.

Cette étoile serait toujours là à veiller sur lui.

Car il venait de naître pour lui.

**A suivre………**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est une petite histoire sans prétention, et pour l'instant ce n'est que le prologue; j'ai juste placé les personnages XD. Mais comme j'ai pas mal d'histoires en cour et que je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous plaise, j'attend vos réactions XD pour me mettre à fond dedans. Le chapitre 1 devrait... je dis bien devrais venir bientôt. 

encouragements?

Critiques?

c'est la bouton en bas. XD

Gros bisous à tous.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: L'étoile du Dragon

Bonjour à tous!

Un gros merci à mes anonymes qui reviewve et auquels je ne peux pas répondre, **Nami, MiSs°Dias, Ehwinn, Iram, secretof broke mountain, Black-sun, **et **BadAngel666**! Merciiii!

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les autres. (smile)

Je vous aime!

Alors, je sais que ce chapitre a mit du temps a arriver, mais comme je l'expliquais avec les autres fics, je voulais prendre de l'avance. Donc, j'espère que maintenant, je pourrais vous mettre des chapitres assez régulièrement.

Cette semaine, je vous ai mis Somnambulisme et Wolf's fang. La semaine prochaine, Ce sera Un seul est bien suffisant et peut-être une nouvelle fic. Comme je travaille sur un one shoot et 3 traductions en même temps, je ne suis pas sûr de mettre la nouvelle fic, mais c sûr pour un seul, rassurez vous.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aurez plaisir à lire ce chapitre.  
**

* * *

**

**Titre:** Wolf's fang city

**Genre:** Slash HP/DM (ça c'est original de ma part); UA; Romance/humour/aventure

**Auteur:** Yuyoko (yukipiyoko)

**Rating:** Pour l'instant c'est du PG.. Mais ça évolura, donc je préfère mettre M tout de suite XD

**Résumé:** L'ouest sauvage, histoire d'amour entre un cow-boy solitaire et farouche mercenaire(drago) et le fils d'un riche propriétaire aux capacités étranges. (Harry)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : L'étoile du Dragon**

Notes :

**Un steston**, c'est un chapeau de cow-boy aux bords larges et très solide.

**Le missouri fox-trotteur et le mustang** sont des races de chevaux.

**Une robe bai clair**, toujours pour les chevaux, c'est une robe marron foncé, mais pâle, contrairement à l'alezan qui prend des teintes de marrons vives. Donc, bai clair, c'est marron foncé pâle, avec des crins noirs et des pattes noires jusqu'au genou ou même au jarret.

On appelle **balzanes**, les tâches qui se situent sur les pattes. Elles peuvent être légères ou larges. Elles peuvent juste faire le tour du sabot ou carrément aller jusqu'au jarret, et bien sûr tous les intermédiaires. Dans le cas où elles atteignent juste le genou, on les dit chaussée. Enfin on dit qu'un cheval **a trois pétales en têtes** quand il a trois petites tâches sur « le front » entre les deux yeux.

**Un cheval palomino** est un cheval dont la robe est caramel ou café ou lait avec des crins blancs. (note pour le chap 2)

**La guerre de secession** qui opposa le Sud et le Nord à cause des désaccords entre les Etats notamment en ce qui concernait l'esclavage, dura de 1861 à 1865. Cette fic se passe en 1879, donc c'est bien révolu, mais pour la fic; Je vais introduire des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire des Etats Unis, comme le gouvernement de Dumbledore et le partie Sudiste de Voldemort. Donc que les fans de l'histoire Américaine ne s'étonne pas de cette Amérique un peu différente XD.

* * *

Le soleil se leva doucement sur la grande propriété coloniale, recouvrant petit à petit de ses rayons le jardin luxuriant et venant lécher les murs de bois blanc. Doucement, la lumière traversa les larges fenêtres de la chambre de Harry James Potter, caressant son visage endormi. 

Il grimaça un moment, gêné par la clarté matinale puis ouvrit doucement ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Des yeux d'une pigmentation très rare, un vert brillant et vif, comme une feuille de menthe fraîche ou la plus pure des jades. Ils éclairaient son visage au teint de crème, de façon presque magique. Il les avait hérité de sa mère comme il avait hérité de son père ses cheveux noirs de jais en batailles qu'il se laissait pousser depuis quelques temps, et sa mauvaise vue qui l'obligeait à porter de petite lunette, fine et ronde, sans pour autant que ça ne réduise sa beauté omniprésente. Sa crinière brune recouvrait sa nuque, touchant presque ses épaules tandis que d'autres mèches rebelles encadraient son joli visage androgyne.

Harry se redressa dans son grand lit à baldaquin aux draps immaculés.

Puis il se frotta un peu les yeux avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il se précipita gracieusement jusqu'à la porte fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha sur le balcon pour sentir l'air empli de la rosée du matin.

Il sourit joyeusement.

Demain avait lieu la grande kermesse et il était de merveilleuse humeur.

Il avait rendez vous aujourd'hui avec ses amis, pour la préparer. Ce serait amusant. Et puis.. Il avait encore rêvé de lui...

Il aperçu vaguement alors quelqu'un sur le chemin qui menait aux portes du jardin. Sans ses lunettes, il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais il pensait le savoir.

« Jonathan ! » cria Harry.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn releva la tête et inclina son stetson pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil.

« Eh, minou, tu es déjà réveillé ? » cria l'adolescent.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je vais avoir 16 ans dans quelques jours ! » cria Harry.

« Même à 40 ans tu seras toujours mon petit lilliputien. »

Dans une attitude très mature, Harry lui tira la langue en grognant et Jonathan éclata de rire en lui lançant un baiser avant de continuer son chemin vers la sortie.

Aujourd'hui, il devait accompagner Sirius pour faire paître le bétail.

Harry aurait aimé les accompagner lui aussi. Mais tous les autres membres de la famille semblaient s'y opposer.

En effet, Harry ne possédait pas une allure très virile, c'était même le contraire. Et la plupart des gens semblaient croire qu'il était en sucre. Il devait avouer qu'avec ses traits aussi fins que ceux de sa mère, sa silhouette svelte et ses formes rondes, il avait longtemps été confondu avec une fille. La seule raison pour laquelle ce fait avait changé, était simplement qu'aujourd'hui, plus personne n'ignorait son nom à Wolf's Fang city et qu'il n'allait que rarement ailleurs.

Les cow-boy de passage ne manquaient cependant pas de lui rappeler son physique assez singulier pour un garçon, bien qu'il se soit un peu musclé au fil de années.

Pourtant, Harry était plutôt bon avec un révolver même s'il répugnait à en utiliser et préférait la noblesse des lames qu'il lançait avec une précision de chirurgien.

Il montait à cheval avec grâce et dextérité et en savait autant sur les bêtes que son père. Il attendait donc des ses comparses qu'ils le traitent comme un cow-boy digne de ce nom. Mais si les gens l'aimaient ils étaient loin de reconnaître assez sa valeur à son goût.

Harry ne leur en tenait pourtant pas rigueur. En fait, il était d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté à toutes épreuves pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il était toujours prêt à aider les autres et pouvait se montrer d'une douceur peu commune, ce qui ajoutait à sa féminité déjà bien présente, et cela, bien malgré lui. On était peu enclin à lui confier des tâches difficiles qui pourraient abîmer ses jolies mains, même s'il était le premier à proposer ses services. Parallèlement et très paradoxalement, il avait un caractère fort et impétueux et pouvait se montrer fier et têtu pour ce qui le touchait. Il n'hésitait pas à se battre quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Il était courageux et vif.

Malgré ça, ses proches ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir une attitude surprotectrice avec lui. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Le père, le grand père et le frère d'Harry ne faisaient pas exception. Au contraire, ils étaient en totale admiration pour lui et le protégeait comme leur plus grand trésor.

C'est pourquoi, Harry restait avec sa mère dans leur maison quand il n'était pas à cheval ou avec ses amis, tandis que les autres travaillaient au ranch, dans les champs ou près des bêtes. Sa mère lui avait apprit à lire, à écrire et à compter et le faisait étudier l'histoire, la géographie et bien d'autres choses pour lesquelles son autre frère n'avait jamais vraiment été inspirées. Et cela, malgré les efforts de sa mère pour l'y intéresser.

Pas que Jonathan soit moins intelligent que son frère, mais il préférait accompagner Sirius et son père plutôt qu'étudier.

Et bien qu'Harry aimait apprendre, il aimait aussi vagabonder sur les terres de la famille à dos de cheval et rêvait d'accompagner lui aussi ses aînés comme un vrai cow-boy.

Harry se débarbouilla rapidement et enfila ses vêtements. Un pantalon de toile et une chemise blanche toute simple accompagnée d'un veston et d'un ruban noir autour du col. Il descendit et salua sa mère d'un gros baiser sur la joue.

« Bonjour maman ! » dit il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? » demanda t-elle tandis que Harry s'asseyait pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

«J'ai passé une nuit excellente. » répondit il en se servant du lait. « Et j'ai fait un autre rêve. »

« Un autre avec ce jeune homme blond ? » demanda Lily en levant son nez de son livre.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui. Il chevauchait rapide comme l'éclair, avec toujours autant de classe. Ces cheveux d'un blond d'argent, presque blanc, flottaient dans le vent et brillaient sous le soleil de midi. » fit il avec un sourire, d'un air rêveur presque tendre.

Lily se mit à rire.

« Quand tu parles de lui, je pourrais croire que c'est ton prince charmant. » dit elle avec malice. « Comme dans ces comptes du vieux continent que je te lisais. »

Harry rougit.

« Maman.. Arrête de me taquiner ou je ne te raconte plus rien. Et puis.. Je ne suis pas une princesse.»

«Toutes mes excuses mon poussin. En tout cas, si tu vois ton mystérieux cavalier blond un jour, tient le éloigné de ton frère et ton père… et aussi ton grand père… Et puis Sirius aussi…. Et puis Bill et Charlie….»

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Hum… simple intuition féminine. »

« Je te fais confiance. » Dit Harry en souriant, « Ton intuition est encore plus efficace que mon don. »

Le don en question que possédait Harry portait sur une étrange capacité à prédire les choses. Il faisait ainsi des rêves qui s'avéraient le plus souvent prémonitoires et les prenait toujours au sérieux. S'amusant avec sa mère à leur trouver un sens.

La plupart du temps, ils concernaient des gens de Wolf's fang et parfois ils ne lui restait au matin que de vagues pressentiments. Il avait rêvé de la grippe qu'avait attrapé Molly Weasley, avant que celle-ci n'ait le moindre symptôme. Avait pressentit la chute de Ron de cheval, qui aurait été mortel si il ne lui avait pas supplié de laisser son frère aîné s'occuper du dressage d'un dangereux mustang. Il sentait qu'un jour serait joyeux ou triste et bizarrement, le temps se trouvait changé selon son humeur. Lorsque le danger était proche, sa tâche de naissance sur le front le brûlait désagréablement, de même lorsqu'il avait des visions de mauvais augures.

Mais tous ses rêves n'étaient pas prémonitoires et le rêve qui revenait le plus souvent, avec toujours autant de netteté, était à propos d'un jeune homme blond avec des yeux gris orageux, qu'il voyait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se savait rêver. Un jeune garçon qu'il avait vu grandir avec lui au fil du temps, dans ses rêves. Il ne comprenait pas d'où il pouvait provenir, mais il le voyait évoluer, comme s'il était un spectateur. Il l'avait vu, petit garçon, turbulent et insouciant, il avait rit de ses joies, pleurer de ses peines. Quand le garçon était triste, il le prenait dans ses bras, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa présence, Harry était heureux de voir que ses étreintes semblaient améliorer son humeur. Il se sentait proche de lui. Ce blond imaginaire si proche de son cœur. Au fond de lui il espérait que ce garçon existait. Et quelque part, il était persuadé que c'était le cas. Mais ça lui faisait aussi un peu peur. Car les sentiments que le blond réveillait en lui étaient plus troublants qu'ils ne devraient.

Mais pour l'instant, ce prince aux yeux d'argent ne restait qu'une chimère. Un délicieux songe qui avait le don de réchauffer son cœur. Il pouvait donc l'aimer plus que de raison sans se sentir coupable de ses curieuses pensées.

« Oh, J'ai faillis oublier, J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père. » dit soudain Lili.

« Oh ? Comment se passe sa réunion au parlement. » demanda Harry.

« Il me dit qu'il est très heureux des mesures prises par Dumbledore. Mais il y a toujours le parti Sudiste qui pose des problèmes. Avec ce Fudge et ce Voldemort! »

« Je ne comprend pas qu'un parti aussi raciste puisse encore avoir des voix de nos jours. » dit Harry.

« Malheureusement Harry, il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui pensent qu'il y a une supériorité des races. Il faudra du temps pour changer les mentalités. » dit elle.

« Je sais bien.. » bouda Harry. « Quand est-ce que papa rentre ? »

« Il dit que ça risque de lui prendre du temps. Il y a des tensions à New York et Dumbledore a besoin de tous ses partisans. Il travaille en étroite collaboration avec un certain Lucius Malfoy. »

« Sera-t-il rentré pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon chéri.. Tu sais qu'il fera tout son possible, malheureusement…. »

« Je sais… » coupa Harry en soupirant. « Je comprend. »

Harry savait bien que son père ferait du mieux qu'il pourrait pour arriver à temps pour son anniversaire. Mais le climat politique était mauvais ces derniers temps. Le sud et le nord n'étaient pas encore soudés et on craignait une nouvelle guerre.

Harry avala aussi rapidement que la décence le lui permettait son petit déjeuner et se leva.

« Tu vas en ville ? » demanda Lily

« Oui. Hermione et Ron m'attendent »

« Soit à l'heure pour le dîner. »

« Bien sûre maman. »

Harry embrassa tendrement sa mère sur la joue avant de foncer joyeusement dans les écuries.

Le cheval de Harry était un très beau Missouri fox-Trotteur qui s'appelait Hedwige. Il possédait une robe soyeuse, bai clair, avec trois pétales blanche en tête et de petite balzanes tout aussi neigeuses sur les pattes antérieures tandis que toutes les pattes étaient déjà chaussées de noir.

C'était une bête calme et douce, mais très rapide.

Harry flâna un peu, profitant du temps clair de l'été. Les terres de son père étaient riches et verdoyantes. Il finit par quitter les plaines pour traverser un long plateau et le paysage changea radicalement pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus sec. Il galopa alors à toutes allures, n'ayant plus de raisons de s'attarder.

Il arriva très vite en vue de la ville.

Wolf's fang city, dégageait un air de fête en ce beau jour de Juillet. En effet, une grande kermesse se préparait pour le lendemain. C'était la fête qui annonçait la saison des pluies. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte pour décorer la rue principale de la ville et une grande estrade avait été montée près de la mairie. Demain, elle serait le théâtre de danse folklorique, de discours et de musique, ainsi qu'une pièce présenté par les enfants de l'école de la ville. Le sur lendemain, se tiendrait un grand rodéo dont les vainqueurs recevraient divers prix. Le premier étant une coquette somme d'argent.

Les amis de Harry lui avait donné rendez vous devant l'école, où enseignait la tante d'Hermione. Mme Mac Gonagall.

Il attacha son cheval près d'un abreuvoir et se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande bâtisse.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, encore en train de se disputer pour une obscure raison.

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore à vous deux ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Salut Mec. »

Répondirent au même moment les deux amis.

«Notre cher ami Ron ici présent. » commença Hermione. « Refuse de m'aider pour la kermesse »

« Tu veux que je joue une fille Herm ! »

« Et alors ! C'est un tribut bien faible par rapport à la joie que vont avoir les enfants à jouer une vrai pièce, et en plus c'est même pas un grand rôle! Ils attendent cette kermesse avec impatience et toi tu veux tout gâcher. »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu dis Herm, te rends tu comptes que j'ai 5 frères ! Que crois tu qu'ils feront quand ils me verront en fille ? Ils se moqueront de moi un peu plus qu'ils ne le font déjà ! Je refuse. »

« Tu feras de la figuration, si ça se trouve, personne ne te remarquera. »

«C'est que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi alors. »

« Très bien ! » fit froidement Hermione en levant le nez fièrement.

« Je suis sûr que Harry, lui, ne sera pas aussi bouché et égoïste. » dit elle avant de se tourner vers le pauvre brun un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage.

« Euh… » fit Harry incertain. « C'est-à-dire.. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu es aussi étroit d'esprit que Ron. »

« Hé ! » s'insurgea le rouquin.

« Fait le pour les enfants, je t'en pris Harry ! »

Harry soupira

« D'a.. d'accord.. » gémit il.

En fait Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de se déguiser en fille.

On doutait déjà assez de son sexe au naturel sans qu'il ne mette une robe. Mais il était trop gentil.

« Merveilleux ! » s'écria Hermione « Je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur toi, AU MOINS. TOI tu es quelqu'un de gentil pas comme CERTAIN. »

Ron se mit à bouder tandis qu'Hermione tirait Harry vers une destination inconnue.

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta.

« Hermione. » dit il d'un air décidé.

La jeune fille s'arrêta en levant un sourcil.

« Je veux bien jouer dans ta pièce, mais en échange, tu ne feras rien pour m'empêcher de participer au rodéo. »

« Mais Harry ! » s'écria Hermione horrifiée. « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! »

« C'est l'un ou l'autre ! Je veux absolument participer, mais je sais que tu feras tout pour m'en empêcher quitte à le dire à mon frère.»

« Mais si tu lui avais rien dit elle n'aurait pas pu t'en empêcher. » dit alors Ron.

« J'ai pris les devant, parce que je sais que si elle se doute de quelque chose, je ne saurais pas lui mentir. »

Hermione sembla réfléchir un moment .

« Très bien.. » soupira t-elle. « Je ne dirais rien, mais seulement parce que ça te tient à cœur et non pas à cause de cette histoire de pièce. Je t'en prie Harry, soit prudent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit il « Et Merci. »

Hermione soupira.

« Si tu veux… tu n'es pas obligé de jouer la pièce. » dit elle consciente de ce que son ami voulait prouver en participant au rodéo.

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Non, je le ferais. » dit il.

En voyant son ami montrer tant de courage, Ron soupira.

« scuze Mione… J'aurais du accepter de t'aider. »

« Mais il reste encore un rôle. »

« Merde. »

« Merveilleux! Dans ce cas, allons directement chercher les costumes. »

« Tu vas trouver les robes où ? »

« Mme Chourave a bien voulu nous prêter celle du magasin. Mais si on les abîme, il faudra les payer, donc il faudra faire attention. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers le seul magasin de la petite ville. Un endroit où l'on pouvait trouver de tout. De la pelle au dé à coudre, des vêtements aux denrées alimentaires.

Se faisant ils passèrent devant le saloon et un cheval s'arrêta juste devant.

Celui qui le montait descendit avec aisance et d'un coup d'index fit tomber son chapeau en arrière qui pendait à présent à son cou grâce à une cordelette.

Ron qui adorait les chevaux, avait d'abord remarqué le superbe mustang noir que l'homme montait mais lorsque celui-ci montra son visage en se dirigeant vers le saloon, Ron expérimenta la sensation la plus bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais sentit. L'homme avait une classe inimaginable. De magnifiques cheveux noirs qui étaient rassemblés en une petite queue de cheval. Un visage fin et jeune avec un charme très particulier. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et Ron put voir qu'ils étaient très clairs bien que la distance ne lui permette pas de voir exactement leur couleur. C'était étonnant, car sa peau café au lait montrait qu'il avait des origines indiennes. C'était sans aucun doute un métisse. Il était rare d'en voir mais Ron savait qu'il y en avait de plus en plus. Si tous les métisses étaient aussi beaux il ne doutait plus des bienfaits du métissage.

Ron sentit une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna pour voir Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda son meilleur ami brun.

Le rouquin tourna à nouveau la tête mais l'homme était déjà entré dans le saloon alors il reporta son attention sur Harry et essaya de paraître normal.

« Euh rien. Je regardais… Le superbe cheval qui vient d'être attaché à la barre du saloon. » dit précipitamment Ron.

« C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique ! » dit Harry en regardant la bête.

« Oui… magnifique.. » fit Ron en rougissant.

Harry se demanda une demi seconde se qui faisait rougir son ami mais la voix d'Hermione les appela et Ron et lui se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre.

* * *

Il poussa les battants de la porte du saloon et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la grande pièce. Quelques hommes buvaient au bar, quelques autres mangeaient ou jouaient au poker.  
Un homme jouait au piano tandis que 3 filles assez mignonnes dansaient du french cancan sur la scène. Il se dirigea vers le bar et prit place. Aussitôt, une femme rousse s'approcha. 

« Je vous sert quoi monsieur ? » demanda la femme.

« Molly ! met moi une autre bière ! » fit une voix derrière.

« Ca vient ! » cria la femme. « Ginny ! » dit elle ensuite à l'attention d'une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans. La jeune femme aussi rousse que l'autre, devait sans aucun doute être sa fille. Elle servit une bière et la posa sur un plateau avant de se diriger dans la salle vers son client en roulant des hanches.

« La même chose pour moi » dit le nouvel arrivant en se tournant ensuite dos au comptoir pour mieux apprécier le spectacle qu'offrait le déplacement de la jolie rouquine. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les rousses.

« Vous êtes arrivé aujourd'hui ? Je ne vous ais jamais vu. »

« Effectivement.. » dit l'homme. « Je viens d'arriver de l'est. »

« Vraiment ?»

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Vous venez pour la kermesse et le rodéo ? En ce moment nous avons du monde qui arrive grâce à ça »

«Non, pas vraiment, je cherche du travail… » il marqua un pose

« Vous ne savez pas où je peux trouver la maison des Potter par hasard? » demanda t-il.

La femme haussa un sourcil.

« Si vous cherchez du travail, vous perdez votre temps. Ils ont assez de personnes. »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » dit il poliment.

« C'est vrai. » répondit Molly sans pour autant donner la direction que voulait le jeune homme.

« Je pensais prendre aussi une chambre. » dit alors l'homme. Puis il sourit. «Mais si il n'y a pas de travail dans le coin, je crois pas que je vais rester. » dit il.

« Vous savez, il y a d'autres endroits où vous pourrez trouver du travail. » dit Molly

« Ah oui ? »

« Nous sommes en train d'installer un point pour le pony express, et nous avons besoin de coursiers. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Blaise Zabini. »

« Eh bien, j'en parlerais à mon mari. Il est le maire de la ville vous savez ? C'est lui qui s'occupe du projet avec le chérif Rogue. C'est encore grâce à James que ce projet va pouvoir prendre vie. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, James Potter aide beaucoup au développement de la ville. C'est aussi grâce à lui que nous pouvons organiser un rodéo.»

« Un homme aussi important doit sûrement avoir besoin de main d'œuvre, vous êtes sûr qu'il ne manque pas d'hommes ? C'est bientôt la période de la transhumance, et il faut des hommes pour accompagner toutes ces bêtes jusqu'au Wyoming »

« En fait, si vous étiez arrivé un peu plus tôt, je vous aurais recommandé à son bras droit Sirius Black, mais deux autres hommes se sont proposés déjà hier, et je ne crois pas qu'ils en nécessite d'autres. Enfin, vous pourrez toujours demander, En plus vous avez l'air d'être indient et ils n'ont pas encore deguide il me semble.Ils devraient passer ici en fin d'après midi. »

« Je vous remercie » fit Blaise en s'inclinant. Mais il n'était pas très intéressé par une place de guide, il n'aurait besoin de lui que lors du départ et il n'avait aucune intention de quitter Wolf's fang city pour un périple de plusieurs semaines.

Molly lui sourit et ajouta.

« Si vous voulez toujours une chambre, dites le moi, à cette époque de l'année nous sommes complet très vite, l'hôtel est déjà rempli, et ici il ne reste qu'1 chambre. »

« Vous avez raison, je vais en prendre une dès maintenant. »

Molly se retourna et prit une clé dans un tiroir.

« C'est au deuxième étage, le bordel est à l'extrême nord de la ville et non pas ici, nous sommes d'accord ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

« Parfaitement madame. » dit Blaise.

La rouquine déposa la clé dans la main du cow-boy.

« Bonjour Molly ! » fit soudain une autre voix.

La femme tourna la tête vers une jeune fille à l'entrée.

« Tient bonjour Hermione. »

Derrière elle se tenait deux autres jeunes filles qui semblaient avoir le teint très rose.

« Qui sont donc tes deux amies ? » demanda Molly.

« M'man !… » fit l'une d'elle indignée.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment mignonne. Encore une rouquine. Avec de grands yeux bleus et un petit quelque chose dans le visage, positivement adorable. Très différent de l'autres fille Ginny, qui elle semblait plus sensuelle mais moins « mignonne ». Et Blaise avait toujours eu un fétichisme des choses mignonnes. Leur regard se croisèrent et Blaise sourit en voyant la jeune fille baisser les yeux en rougissant. Vraiment mignonne.

« Ron ? » fit alors Molly.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, quelle idée d'appeler sa fille Ron. Est-ce que c'était un diminutif ? Mais alors pour quel nom ?... Ronda…. ?

« Mais alors… » fit ensuite la plus vieille des Rouquines.

« …. Harry ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bonjour mme Weasley. »

La deuxième fille avait des cheveux noirs un peu plus longs que ceux de la rousse, de magnifiques yeux verts et une petite moue trop adorable.

Blaise se demanda s'il y avait encore de jolies jeunes filles comme ça dans cette ville.

Puis il tilta une nouvelle fois sur le nom.

Qu'avez donc les gens de cette ville à appeler leur fille par des noms de garçons.

« Harry Potter ? Ron Weasley ! Mais que faites vous habillés comme ça ? »

Là Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Harry Potter ? Le fils Potter ? C'était cette créature de rêve ?

Il regarda à nouveau les deux filles et compris. Ce n'était pas des filles. Et au vue de leur moue résignée et gênée, ils n'étaient pas vraiment heureux de devoir se travestir.

« C'est pour la pièce. » dit alors Hermione. « On aurait besoin que tu nous prêtes des perruques. »

« EH HARRY ! » s'écria un homme au fond du saloon, avec un fort accent irlandais. « Si tu cherches un cavalier pour le bal je suis tout à toi ma belle! Toi aussi Ron !»

Les clients se mirent à rire.

Harry rougit

« Finnigan ! » le gronda t-il.

Le dit Finnigan envoya un baiser en direction du brun et Blaise sourit en voyant la rouquine ,Ginny se rappelait il, donner un coup de plateau à l'arrière de la tête de l'irlandais.

« Ginny ma chérie, tu sais bien que je rigole. » minauda Finnigan.

La rouquine leva un sourcil sceptique et le saloon repartit dans un fou rire.

« Eh Seamus ! » fit alors une des filles qui dansaient sur l'estrade. « Et nous, tu vas nous laisser toutes seules ? »

« Mon cœur est assez gros pour vous toutes ma belle lavande. » répliqua Seamus ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le mariole.

Cette fois ce n'est pas le plateau que la rouquine lui jeta à la figure mais une cruche d'eau qu'elle lui renversa sur la tête.

« Bien joué Gin ! » se mit à rire un homme, un noir,à côté de l'irlandais. « Seam a besoin de se faire remettre à sa place parfois ! »

« Et où est ma place Dean ? » demanda Seamus avec un sourire.

« Sous les pieds de Gin bien sûre ! »

De nouveaux éclats de rires retentirent dans la salle et Blaise fut un peu surprispar la mixité et la bonne entente qui régnait dans cette ville. Ceci dit, c'était moins étonnant quand on savait que James Potter en était un des piliés...

Molly apporta plusieurs perruques à Hermione qui en choisit deux pour ses amis en remerciant la tenancière.

Aussitôt les garçons avaient ils posés leur perruque sur la tête que le saloon partit dans une succession de sifflement et de bruit de loup en chaleur.

« OH CA VA MAINTENANT ! » résonna la voix grave de Ron tandis que Harry était trop rouge pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Oh oui ! Crie nous dessus Ronny c'est si sexy ! » s'écria un autre homme.

« Tu vas voir si c'est sexy quand je te mettrais mon poing sur la gueule Baddock! »

« Oh j'ai peur ! »

« J'ai toujours su que t'était un fille dans l'fond ! » fit un autre homme du nom de McNair.

« Les Weasley ont toujours manqué de noblesse. »

Cette fois, personne ne riait. Mc Nair était connu pour être un escroc et un raciste notable. Mais on n'avait jamais pu monter un assez bon dossier contre lui.

Personne ne l'aimait vraiment, surtout dans une ville comme wolf's fang qui prônait l'égalité.

« Au moins je suis pas un sale sudiste et un aristocrate déchu ! » répliqua Ron.

Mc Nair se leva la main prête à dégainer mais un couteau se planta avec précision dans sa manche en la collant au mur juste derrière, avant même qu'il n'ai pu esquisser un geste.

Blaise regarda le fils Potter qui arborait un regard froid et dur et tenait 4 couteaux à la main droite, toiser l'homme dont la manche était profondément plantée dans le mur. Il avait à peine eu le temps de le voir dégainer ses couteaux que la lame sifflait déjà vers sa cible avec une précision incroyable. Ron quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé. Mais ce n'était pas par impuissante, Blaise pouvait dire à son regard combien la confiance qu'il avait en Potter était grande.

« Ne fait plus jamais un geste aussi déshonorant devant moi ou mes amis, Mc Nair, ou je t'assure que mon couteau se plantera beaucoup plus bas. » fit Harry d'une voix glaciale.  
Blaise vit les occupants du saloon frémir.

Harry Potter était terriblement sexy et imposant, tout en étant une parfaite image de grâce et de finesse. Il imposait le respect et on ne pouvait que lui obéir.

Il prit la direction de la porte suivit de ses amis mais la voix de Finnigan s'éleva à nouveau.

« N'oublie pas ma danse Ron ! »

Le saloon se remit à rire et Harry et Hermione durent se mettre à deux pour retenir le(a) rouquin(e) en colère et le(a) sortir du saloon. Mais ce n'était plus la même atmosphère. L'irlandais l'avait considérablement détendu. Et l'accident avec Mc Nair était maintenant loin.

Blaise, s'il se retenait d'éclater de rire, affichait un large sourire moqueur en direction du trio. Décidément, il était arrivé dans une ville intéressante.

* * *

Harry sortit du Saloon suivit d'Hermione et Ron. 

Il entendit un bruit plus ou moins lointain de chevaux qui galopaient et tourna sa tête en direction du son ;

Il sourit en voyant que c'était son frère qui arrivait suivit de Sirius et d'autres cow-boy.

Mais ça l'étonnait un peu.

Son frère ne devait revenir que dans l'après midi après avoir ramené les bêtes au ranch. Qu'avait il pu se passer pour qu'il arrive si tôt ?

Il releva les pans de sa robe et se précipita en direction des cavaliers, suivit de ses amis.  
Il fut étonné de voir qu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant le bureau du shérif Rogue.

Jonathan descendit de cheval et sourit à son frère.

« Eh poussin ! » dit il. « C'que tu es belle dit donc ! » et il éclata de rire.

Harry fit une moue vexée adorable.

Apparemment, son frère n'était pas plus étonné que ça de le voir en robe. Il y avait de l'Hermione là-dessous.

En effet, Hermione était fiancée à son frère depuis peu, en fait depuis qu'elle avait eu ses 17 ans le mois dernier. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui et Jonathan devait sûrement être déjà au courant de son plan.

Harry vit Sirius se diriger dans le bureau du shérif avec 3 hommes solidement attachés devant lui. Il n'en devint que plus curieux. Il voulut demander à son frère de lui expliquer la situation, quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un juste derrière Jonathan, attira son regard.

Un autre cavalier descendait de son cheval. Harry en resta sans voix.

Il était blond.. grand, beau, avec un charme divin.

C'était lui.  
Le garçon de son rêve.

Harry rougit considérablement lorsque le jeune homme lui sourit, dévoilant une dentition parfaite.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« On m'appelle Silver Drago. Enchanté d'avoir été éblouie par votre présence. Gente demoiselle. »

A suivre …..

* * *

Alors? 

Vous aimez ?

Vous aimez pas?

Une petite review pour me le dire?

Allez une petite question sondage pour voir si vous allez deviner la suite XD :

Comment Harry va réagir quand il va comprendre que Drago le prend pour une fille?

a/ Il va tout de suite lui dire la vérité. Comment va réagir Drago alors?

b/ Il va continuer à se faire passer pour une fille. Comment va réagir Drago alors?

c/ autre chose, réaction de Drago comprise lol.

Gros bisous à tous!


	3. Chapter 2: I’m a poor Lonesome Cowboy

Salut tout le monde.

Hum.. Déjà Désolée encore pour mon retard...  
Je peux difficilement faire mieux sans bâcler mon histoire sachant que j'ai d'autres fics et la fac à gérer. Alors je m'excuse encore pour tout ceux qui attendait la suite avec impatience.

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Merci à **White Whale**, (un seul reviewver anonyme cette fois) pour sa review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire! bisous!

* * *

**Titre:** Wolf's fang city 

**Genre:** Slash HP/DM; UA; Romance/humour/aventure

**Auteur:** Yuyoko (yukipiyoko)

**Rating**: Pour l'instant c'est du PG.. Mais ça évolura, donc je préfère mettre M tout de suite XD

**Résumé**: L'ouest sauvage, histoire d'amour entre un cow-boy solitaire et farouche mercenaire(drago) et le fils d'un riche propriétaire aux capacités étranges. (Harry)

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : I'm a poor Lonesome Cow-boy **

Touillant le contenu de sa poêle pour faire cuire son petit déjeuné, le cow-boy grognait.

Non, Silver Drago n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin. Ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il passait à la belle étoile, mais jamais il ne s'était fait autant attaqué en l'espace de quelques heures.

La première fois, il dut chasser quelques coyotes qui reniflaient de trop près sa jument, la deuxième fois, un groupe de fourmis avaient prit d'assaut son pantalon. Et la troisième c'est un serpent qu'il avait sentit ramper sous sa couverture. Jamais il n'avait passé une aussi mauvaise nuit et le manque de sommeil se répercutait négativement sur son humeur.

En plus, on était en Juillet. Drago trouvait que c'était le mois le plus cruel. Le soleil semblait être plus chaud que d'habitude et les terres plus sèches. C'était une horreur pour le teint.

Il porta sa tasse en alu à sa bouche, appréciant l'odeur enivrante du café avant de le boire. Ses effets salvateurs ne tardèrent pas à se manifester et il se sentit un peu plus en forme.

Il sortit un morceau de miroir de sa sacoche avec un peigne et commença à coiffer consciencieusement ses mèches argentées. Une fois satisfait il se sourit à lui-même dévoilant ses dents étonnamment blanches pour un pauvre cow-boy solitaire.

Mais Drago n'était pas un cow-boy ordinaire.

Il n'avait que 17 ans depuis quelques mois, et voyageait à travers les Etats-Unis depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Il n'aimait pas donner d'informations sur lui, et personne parmi celles qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses voyages ne pouvait se vanter de savoir d'où il venait.

Il savait lire et écrire, ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel, laissant penser qu'il avait été élevé dans une bonne famille. Pourtant il maniait son colt et son lasso comme personne et pouvait se vanter de savoir presque tout faire. Ce n'était généralement pas ce qu'on apprenait d'un précepteur.

Il montait parfaitement à cheval et savait pister les bêtes et les hommes. Ceux qui l'avaient rencontré, reconnaissaient son intelligence, mais il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme courageux. Il était plus du genre à négocier qu'à foncer dans le tas. Il était agile et souple et avait de très bonnes manières quand il le voulait. De plus il avait une chance de pendu. Lui-même le reconnaissait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il ne dut son salut qu'à sa bonne étoile.

Pour ajouter à son mystère, il avait un physique très singulier pour un cow-boy.

Il était plutôt grand et fin ce qui, ajouté à sa silhouette athlétique, lui donnait un aspect gracieux bien que viril. Mais ce sont surtout ses yeux, d'un gris orageux et ses cheveux blonds argent qui le rendaient si particulier, de même que son visage parfait aux traits fins et délicats. Il aurait parfaitement pu se faire passer pour un noble scandinave, personne ne l'aurait soupçonné d'escroquerie.

C'est ce physique qui lui avait valu son surnom de Silver Drago lors de son premier travail et qu'il avait gardé quand il l'avait quitté.

Le jeune homme avala ses fayots, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de toast grillés et d'œufs avec du bacon. Son dernier morceau de viande séché avait été engloutit deux jours auparavant et il n'aimait les haricots que modérément bien qu'ils constituaient le repas principal dans ses contrées hostiles. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques biscuits maintenant.Depuis quand n'avait il pas fait un bon repas?

Drago préféra ne pas y penser. Il sauça méticuleusement la poêle avec unmorceau de pain un peu secet rangea son attirail dans sa sacoche.

Il était temps de se remettre en route. Il en avait assez de dormir dehors, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait presque plus rien à manger et manquait d'eau.Ce soir il faudrait qu'il ait atteint une ville. Si elle était agréable et que les filles y étaient jolies, il pourrait même penser à y rester quelques temps.

Drago était un nomade, il appréciait la liberté qu'il avait à parcourir les états unis. Il se contentait de peu de chose, tant qu'il avait assez d'argent pour nourrir son révolver, son cheval et son estomac, il était satisfait. Quand il arrivait dans une ville, il acceptait tout type de travaux, allant du gardien de vaches au garçon à tout faire. Mais son véritable métier, était mercenaire.

Il collectionnait les avis de recherches et traquait ses victimes jusqu'au trou du cul de l'Amérique s'il le fallait, allant même parfois jusqu'à franchir la frontière du Mexique.

Ces temps ci, la chasse n'était pas très bonne. L'homme qu'il poursuivait, Petter Pettigrow, dit Rat Peter, s'était particulièrement bien planqué et il commençait à manquer de ressources.

Rat Peter était recherché pour plusieurs attaques de diligences et 2 attaques de banques, magnifiquement bien menées. On le soupçonnait d'appartenir à la bande des Serpentards, dont le leader Tom Jedusor était recherché mort ou vif dans plusieurs états. Car on savait que Peter en lui-même, n'était pas bien malin et il était impossible qu'il ait monté tous ces coups tout seul.

Drago l'avait pisté sans faillir depuis le Tennessee en passant par l'Arkansas, ce qui faisait un très long et fatiguant voyage à dos de cheval.

Il envisageait sérieusement de le laisser tomber un moment et de renflouer ses poches quelques mois avant de partir le traquer à nouveau. Il était dans une région fermière, les gens avaient toujours besoin de mains d'œuvre dans ces endroits là, et avec ses compétences, il était plutôt sûr de lui.

Il termina de sceller sa jument, un magnifique mustang palomino qui la suivait depuis le début de son voyage, et la monta avec aisance.

« En route Milky ma belle, la ville nous appelle ! »

La bête approuva d'un hennissement avant de se mettre en route.

« Et prie pour que ma bonne étoile nous guide dans une ville » ajouta t-il avec un soupir.

HP.DM

* * *

Lorsque Rat Peter, Goyle et Crabble avaient décidé de kidnapper quelques têtes du bétail qui paissait tranquillement sur la plaine, C'était sans compter Jonathan Potter et les rondes régulières, imposées par Sirius Black, pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des opérations. 

Les 3 hommes n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler, des lumières. Non, ils n'avaient pas inventé la tasse à café. Mais Crabble et Goyle compensaient par un physique de king kong, avec les muscles, l'agressivité et l'intelligence (ou plutôt le manque d'intelligence), la faiblesse pour la blonde en moins, quoi que… enfin… Ce n'est pas le sujet..

Rat Peter quand à lui, avait quand même quelques cases remplies en plus que ses deux partenaires. Il était même plutôt malin, si on considérait sa capacité à se tirer des situations les plus périlleuses. Il était particulièrement lâche et égoïste et ne se souciait que de sa petite personne. A la base, c'était un simple escroc. Il se complaisait dans la vente de, soit disant, potions miracles avec son partenaire, Berty Croupton Jr. Les potions, toujours le même mélange d'alcool, d'eau et de sucre, étaient sensées guérir de tous les maux, et après avoir fait boire à Berty déguisé en vieil homme, un peu de potion, et que celui-ci ait dansé la lambada comme s'il avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse, il pouvait vendre des dizaines et des dizaines de bouteilles dans une seule ville. Puis il quittait précipitamment celle ci et changeait de perruque et de fausse barbe.

Tout ça fonctionnait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il vende une de ses fameuses potions à un certain Tom. L'homme lui avait pointé aussitôt son pistolet dans l'oreille et pour sauver sa misérable existence, Rat Peter s'était mis à son service, lui proposant 60 de ses ventes, et rejoignant alors la bande des serpentards. Comme il y trouvait son compte, il y était resté.

Rat Peter, était ainsi passé de Escroc à Bandit pour peu qu'on y voit une différence.

C'est donc tout naturellement que lorsque Jonathan lui pointa son pistolet sur la tempe, en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait avec une de ses bêtes, il réagit en suppliant et s'agenouillant devant le rouquin, fabulant sur ses enfants et sa femme imaginaires qui mourraient de faim dans une cabane dans les bois, attendant avec espoir que leur papa ou mari leur ramène à manger.

Et comme Jonathan, était d'un naturel sensible, il se laissa déconcentrer par les contes du brigand et ne vit pas ses complices le prendre par l'arrière, pointant à leur tour leur arme sur lui.

Jonathan était maintenant tenu en joue par les deux gorilles et Rat Peter retroussait ses lèvres dans un sourire hideux, dévoilant ses dents jaunes et cariées. Il lâcha un rire aigu abominable en se relevant fièrement.

« Tu n'es pas très malin, si tu as cru mon histoire de femme et d'enfants, kid ! » déclara Rat Peter en rigolant.

« C'est vrai que ça m'étonnait aussi qu'un type aussi moche que toi ait pu avoir une femme ! » fit Jonathan.

Le sourire de Rat Peter disparut et il donna un coup de poing violent dans le ventre de Jonathan tandis qu'il était toujours retenu par Crabble.

« Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue ! » siffla Rat Peter avec un sourire mauvais.

«Jetez vos armes et les mains en l'air. »

Les 4 hommes se tournèrent vers un nouvel arrivant et tous levèrent leurs mains devant les deux pistolets de l'inconnu, dressés dans leur direction.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester sur tes gardes Rat Peter. » fit l'homme avec un sourire. « Surtout quand il y a 2000 $ sur ta tête. »

Jonathan détailla l'homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin. C'était sûrement un chasseur de prime de passage. Il était grand, blond, et dégageait quelque chose de noble malgré ses habits de cow-boy tout à fait banals.

« Jetez vos armes. » répéta l'homme d'une voix froide.

Avec un grognement, les 3 desperados obéirent.

« Toi le rouquin, prend leurs armes et vient là. »

Jonathan obéit et récupéra les armes de Crabble, Goyle et Peter.

« Merci étranger, je te dois une fière chandelle. » fit Jonathan en approchant de l'homme.

« Tu ne me dois rien, je recherche ces coyotes depuis plusieurs mois. Par contre, tu peux les attacher pendant que je les tiens en joue.»

« Je vais appeler les autres » fit alors Jonathan en pointant son pistolet vers le ciel.

Il tira deux coups de feu dans le vide et bientôt, 7 autres hommes rappliquèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jonathan? » demanda l'un d'eux. Un grand homme brun.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ces voleurs de bétail, mais grâce à cet homme, tout est arrangé. » répondit Jonathan avant de donner des ordres aux autres pour qu'ils s'occupent des bandits.

Sirius jeta un regard à l'étranger.

« Merci Cow-boy» fit il en tendant sa main.

« Je suis Sirius Black, je suis à la tête de ce bétail.»

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous ne me devez rien, je pistais ces hommes depuis un moment, et je dois dire que j'ai eu de la chance qu'ils s'arrêtent pour voler vos bêtes, parce que j'étais en train de les perdre. J'ai été attiré par ici parce que je cherchais de l'eau.» dit l'homme en rangeant ses pistolets et en serrant la main tendu. « On m'appelle Silver Drago. »

« Tu es pt'êt un cadeau de la providence, mais tu as quand même sauvé mon filleul, ne serait ce que pour ça, tu as ma reconnaissance cow-boy ! »

Pendant qu'ils se présentaient, Jonathan avait demandé à Charlie, un jeune homme encore plus roux que lui, de ramener des cordages et ils attachèrent fermement les 3 hommes en vérifiant bien qu'ils n'avaient plus d'armes sur eux.

« Nous allons au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à la ville. » dit Sirius. « Le shérif de Wolf's fang s'occupera d'eux et te donnera ta récompense. »

Le blond leva un sourcil au nom de la ville.

Il se trouvait donc près de Wolf's fang city. Voilà qui tombait vraiment bien.

« Ca m'arrangerait, j'espérais atteindre une ville avant la nuit. » dit Drago.

«C'est parfait ! » dit Sirius avec un sourire en frappant amicalement Drago sur le dos.

« Bill, Dubois, Nott, Montague ! Ramenez le troupeau ! » cria t-il ensuite. « Jonathan et Charlie, vous venez avec nous, on va ramenez ces racailles en ville ! »

HP.DM

* * *

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la ville, il se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Les rues étaient animées et très joliment décorés. 

« Il y a une kermesse demain, suivit d'un rodéo. Notre ville est assez célèbre dans le Texas pour cet évènement annuel. » déclara Sirius.

« C'est intéressant » dit Drago avec un sourire.

« Si tu comptes rester quelques temps, tu peux essayer au saloon, je crois que l'hôtel est déjà complet. Et tu as le palefrenier juste là. » dit il en pointant son doigt vers une grand batisse.

Drago espérait en finir vite avec les formalités et se trouver une chambre.

"Pas une autre nuit à la belle étoile" priait il silencieusement. Sa bonne étoile n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver près du bureau du shérif et Drago se dirigea vers la barre où il pourrait attacher Milky.

« Jonathan ! » retentit alors une voix derrière eux. Une très belle voix, chaude et douce. Elle résonnait dans le cœur de Drago d'une façon étrange. Qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il tourna la tête et vit la plus merveilleuse créature qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il avait vu des femmes au cours de sa jeune vie, mais aucune ne lui avait fait un tel effet au premier coup d'œil. Elle était indéniablement belle, avec sa peau blanche qu'on devinait douce au touché, ses grands yeux verts brillants, sa jolie bouche rose et bien dessinée son nez droit sur un visage aux traits fins et agréables. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs relevés dans une de ces coiffures compliquées qu'ont les grandes dames et de petites lunettes rondes et fines qui lui donnaient un petit air angélique. Elle dégageait une grâce divine. Pourtant, ce que ressentait présentement Drago, allait plus loin qu'une simple attirance physique, jamais son cœur ne s'était retourné à ce point en voyant quelqu'un. Le jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, semblait transcender son âme d'une chaleur mystérieuse. Il descendit de cheval et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sut qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé. Il lui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et prit sa jolie main dans la sienne pour y déposer un léger baisé.

« On m'appelle Silver Drago. Enchanté d'avoir été éblouie par votre présence. Gente demoiselle. »

La jeune fille rougit considérablement et Drago ne la trouva que plus mignonne encore. Il planta son regard orageux dans ses prunelles vertes si fascinantes et il leur sembla plonger tous les deux dans un autre monde où le mal n'existerait pas. Un rire les sortit de leur contemplation de l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir Drago. » dit Jonathan.

« Mais la personne qui t'a éblouit, n'est autre que mon petit frère, Harry. »

La délicieuse créature rougit en enlevant sa main de la sienne. Drago avait du mal à y croire. Alors c'était un homme ? Incroyable. Comment un homme pourrait il être si beau ?

Devant son air ébahit le dit Harry enleva sa perruque, dévoilant une masse de cheveux rebelles tombant irrégulièrement jusqu'en bas de sa nuque. Ses mèches brunes encadraient sauvagement son joli visage et aussi différent que cela puisse être de la coiffure élégante qu'il portait avant, il n'en était pas moins beau. Au contraire. Drago sentit un désir étrange et malvenu se manifester dans son bas ventre à la simple vue de ces cheveux noirs indomptables qui donnaient maintenant un petit air sauvage à cet ange en face de lui.

« Je suis Harry James Potter. » se présenta enfin le brun. « Je m'étais vêtu ainsi pour un spectacle de théâtre. » se justifia t-il ensuite.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir confus. » ajouta t-il une légère rougeur s'affichant sur ses jolies joues.

Drago leva un sourcil en entendant le nom de la jeune personne. Jonathan ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille. Ainsi il s'agissait des Potter….

« C'est moi qui m'excuse de ma méprise. » dit gentiment Drago.

Harry sembla rougir un peu plus et c'est Hermione qui vint sans le savoir à son secours.

« Mais que s'est il passé ? » demanda t-elle à son fiancé, le regard dirigé vers le bureau du shérif, avant de s'approcher de lui d'un air inquiet.

Harry tourna sa tête vers son frère pour écouter son explication en essayant de ne pas penser au regard de Drago qu'il sentait sur lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à définir le sentiment bizarre qui lui serrait la poitrine.

Son cœur battait vite et il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de ses mouvements.

Il arriva à peine à se concentrer sur les paroles de son frère quand celui-ci expliqua l'attaque qui était survenue pendant qu'ils faisaient paître le troupeau et l'intervention du blond qui les avait tiré d'un très mauvais pas. Mais il comprit que son frère avait été en danger, et l'inquiétude lui remis un peu les pieds sur terre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas poussin, je vais bien. » dit Jonathan en devinant les pensées de son frère qui transparaissaient de son expression inquiète.

«Et personne n'a été blessé grâce à Drago. » ajouta t-il.

Harry rougit en reportant son attention sur l'autre homme. Le blond souriait à Jonathan et lui répétait qu'il n'avait aucun mérite. Que c'était son travail. Harry se demanda si Drago comptait repartir dès qu'il aurait sa prime. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais il voulait que le blond reste.

Ce fut encore Hermione qui exauça sa prière muette.

« Mr Silver Drago, je vous suis profondément reconnaissante d'avoir secouru mon fiancé, même si vous vous déchargez de tous les honneurs. Comptez vous rester longtemps parmi nous ? Avez-vous déjà trouvé où vos loger ?»

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de logement » dit Drago. « Et en fait… » continua t-il en lançant un coup d'œil discret à Harry. « Je pensais m'installer ici quelques temps et trouver un petit emploi en attendant. Je dois d'abord passer au saloon réserver une chambre. »

«Vous devriez vous dépêcher ; les chambres se font rares en cette période. » dit Hermione.

La voix de Sirius les appelant du perron du bureau du Shérif mit fin à leur petite discussion.

« Drago. Tu peux venir pour la récompense. »

« J'arrive. » fit Drago avec un signe de main.

« Je vais donc vous laisser. » dit il en levant son stetson pour saluer les personnes présentes.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Il lança un dernier regard à Harry et tourna les talons.

« Poussin, je dois aller vérifier que le bétail est rentré sans encombre, tu diras à Maman que je risque d'être un peu en retard pour le déjeuner. »

« Ok. » dit Harry.

Jonathan déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Harry et sur la joued'Hermione et monta à cheval pour partir au galop.

Harry put donc se concentrer sur le blond qui s'éloignait vers le bureau et se surprit à regarder sa chute de rein. Il rougit et détourna les yeux pour tomber sur le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? » fit il en rougissant.

« Rien.. » dit Hermione sans cacher un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ron.

L'attention de celui-ci était complètement tournée vers une autre direction.

Hermione essaya de voir dans le paysage ce qui retenait ainsi l'attention du rouquin et tout ce qu'elle vit de différent de d'habitude, fut un homme dans un des boxes du palefrenier, en train de panser un magnifique cheval noir.

Un indien. Plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Comme elle connaissait la passion de Ron des chevaux, elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'intéressait au mustang. Cependant, l'air hagard qu'elle lisait sur son visage la faisait douter de son hypothèse.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry pour lui demander son avis et vit que le brun arborait la même expression, mais son regard cette fois tourné vers le bureau du shérif.

Elle regarda Harry, regarda Ron, puis Harry, puis à nouveau Ron et leva un sourcil.

Ses amis se comportaient de façon bien étrange.

**A suivre…..**

* * *

Voilà! c'est fini. Maintenant il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre. J'en vois dans le fond qui disent, ouais mais elle publie au compte goutte tous les dix ans cette auteur chiante! Et puis ce chapitre a pas fait avancé le chmilblick du tout. C'était nul ect... 

J'en suis consciente, et pour me faire pardonner, voilà un petit bonus.

Au programme du prochain épisode:

* * *

... Harry n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la silhouette élancée et musculeuse du blond, à son regard si intense, à sa chute de rein diabolique, à son torse large et ses bras musclés. 

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, puis semblant se rendre compte enfin de où le menait ses pensées il grogna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

«Mais à quoi tu penses, Harry?» dit il pour lui-même. «Ca va pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour un autre homme! Tu délires!»

Le fait était que malgré son malaise, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir bêtement heureux à la seule pensée du blond.

Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir si sa mère avait besoin de lui en cuisine. Après tout, il serait bientôt l'heure du repas.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dans le couloir, il entendit des voix venant du salon, il s'approcha et regarda par la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Drago qui discutait tranquillement avec son grand père et son frère comme si de rien n'était. Légèrement paniqué, Harry fonça dans la cuisine où il espérait trouver sa mère.

«Maman maman!» s'écria t-il en entrant comme une tornade.

Lily qui à ce moment goûtait le ragoût sursauta et fit tomber sa cuillère dans la marmite.

«Mais que t'arrives t-il mon poussin?» demanda t-elle étonnée.

«Maman! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?»

«Qui? .. Drago?» demanda t-elle.

«Ouiiii!» fit Harry les dents serrés. «Je veux dire Pourquoi! Comment?..» ...

* * *

Vous aussi vous aimeriez savoir ce que Drago fait là ? 

Des hypothèses?

En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu même si il ne se passe pas grand chose en fait. Mais fallait bien introduire.

Si l'idée de donner un extrait du prochain épisode à la fin du chapitre vous plait, hésitez pas à me le dire hu hu hu.

Bisous


End file.
